The Hammock
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Ginny chases Draco into the Room of Requirement
1. The way the hammock swings

**The way the hammock swings...**

He ducked into the Room of Requirement, seeking solice, santuary, from _her_. It seemed like no matter where he went, there she was, smirking, her innocent look melting away to reveal the devil underneath, though only he seemed to notice. He sighed, looking around. Since he had only thought of excaping when he passed the door, the Room had molded itself into a replica of a forest clearing on his family's land that he often went to as a child to hide from his father. It was a great comfort to him to see it and he immediatly wondered over to the hammock he had set up there the summer before he came to Hogwarts. He lay down and closed his eyes.

_Peace at last..._

22222222222222222222222222222

_"Oh, Draco..."_

_He could hear her voice, sweet and innocent, taunting him. _I can't belive I've been reduced to running from a girl! _he thought angrily. _I'm suppose to be the one chasing!

_It didn't seem to matter, as he continued to race down the halls, her footsteps getting ever closer, despite the fact that he was running as fast as possible. _I've probably broken a couple world records today _he thought idealy, before that thought was pushed out of his head, abandoned in favor of running._

_He rounded a corner and quickly slid into a niche. _She didn't see me she didn't see me she didn't see me _was his matra for the time being. He quickly cast a concelment charm and a silencing charm, trying to catch his breath._

_She rounded the corner just then, not even panting from exertion. She leaned against the wall right across from his niche, looking directly at it, though more toward the ceiling, and sighed. "Looks like I've lost him again," she muttered. "Oh, well. One day, Draco Malfoy, I will catch you, and you will get what's coming to you." She seemed to look directly at him as she said this._

What's coming to me?!_ he wanted to scream, but knew she wouldn't hear anyway. Plus, he didn't want her to find him. With a smirk, she left the corridor, her red curls bouncing. Draco waited an entire hour before he was satisfied that she had left before cautiously sneaking back to his common room._

Damn you, Ginreva Weasley, _he thought viciously._

333333333333333333

Draco awoke slowly from his dream, realizing that there was a warm body laying next to him. Cautiously, he looked down to see the current bane of his exsistance curled up next to him, her flaming hair contrasting brilliantly with his black shirt. More slowly still, he checked to see if there was a way to distangle himself from her without waking the sleeping girl. Her head was laying on his shoulder, her arm slung across his waist and one of her legs tangled with both of his.

"There's no way for you to get up," she muttered, not moving or opening her eyes.

Draco chuckled, a low, soft sound that reverberated under her head. "Frankly, I'm amazed you were able to tangle us together so well without me waking. I'm a very light sleeper."

"I have my ways," was all she said, snuggling deeper into his chest.

They lay in silence, a light breeze accompaning the swinging of the hammock. Draco looked down at the top of her head.

"Ginreva."

"Hmm."

"Why do you insist on persuing me?"

Now, she did look up. "Um, I don't know." She gave him an innocently-evil look. "Thrill of the chase? The fact that it would _kill _my family, not to mention the-boy-who-wouldn't-die," here, Draco's eyes grew wide, "and... I don't know."

His silver eyes scrutinized her. "Surely, that's not it. Chasing me for the past _year_ just to piss off your family? I think there's something more."

Something different shown through her eyes right then. "Do you not want me? Is that why you've been running?" She started to get up, but his strong arms pulled her back down to his chest.

"Don't."

Ginreva looked at him. "Don't what?"

"Don't go. I want you here, with me."

Chocolate met silver, just before their wanting lips met in a passionate dance of lust...

**A/N: It just occured to me (at 5:30 in the morning, none the less). I rarely see any stories where Ginny persuses Draco. Well, any that I like. So I figure I'll give it a shot. I know it's not what some of you want, but this is the way my mind is working currently. Not sure if this is just a oneshot or something more. Tell me what you think. Definatly left it open. I've already got something else in my head, a sort of alternate ending... Interested? I think I'll just make this a series of oneshots...**


	2. Alternate Ending

**A/N: Wow, I was certainly suprised to see no death threats left in my inbox after cutting it off like that! Lol, enjoy.**

**Alternate ending**

_Draco awoke slowly from his dream, realizing that there was a warm body laying next to him. Cautiously, he looked down to see the current bane of his exsistance curled up next to him, her flaming hair contrasting brilliantly with his black shirt. More slowly still, he checked to see if there was a way to distangle himself from her without waking the sleeping girl. Her head was laying on his shoulder, her arm slung across his waist and one of her legs tangled with both of his._

It was then that he noticed that he was no longer swinging on his hammock, but rather, laying on a large black bed. And his hands were tied to the bed posts. Draco fought his natural instinct to struggle and instead looked for his wand. Which was on the nightstand. Six feet away.

"There's no way for you to excape," she murmered. She shifted slightly and he noticed her wand poked out of her pocket. His eyes travelled down, noting the tight, low-cut white shirt, the black bra underneath, her dark blue low-rise jeans that seemed to be painted on, her flat, taunt stomach...

_Bad thoughts BAD thoughts BAD THOUGHTS!!_

A smirk flickered across her face as he struggled with the thoughts coursing through his mind. She seemed to sense his internal struggle, as she opened her eyes and slowly looked up at him.

"It seems I finally caught you off guard," she said, streatching luxsriously, her lush body pressing against his. He had to catch himself from groaning aloud, though it was difficult. She caught him eyeing her wand. "Don't even think about it," she distangled herself from him and straddled his lap. "I have you right where I want you," she wiggled, as if to prove her point, causing him to moan as she moved over his bulge, "and I don't think I'll be letting go," her hand drifted down between their bodies. She leaned in close. "You can't tell me you won't enjoy it," Ginny whispered in his ear, her hot breath travelling down his neck.

She sat up suddenly and he groaned in dissapointment. Her eyebrows rose. "Missing me already?" she teased. And then he was staring, cross-eyed, at her wand. He swallowed nervously.

"Now Ginreva-" he began, before being cut off by her abrubt "_Divesto!_" and then he was naked. But so was she. He took in her body as she did his, curious, but wanting. She looked like a heathen goddess, pale, perfect... lusting...

Draco was jerked out of his musings as her mouth moved down his chest, working magic on his nipples, his belly button, down further until...

She moved away, working her way back up to his chest, then his neck. He inhaled sharply as her lips moved over him, then gasped in shock as she bit him, _hard_, on the swoop of his neck/shoulder. Those talented lips moved back to his ear.

"I've always enjoyed marking what's mine," she murmered hotly.

"And what makes you think I'm yours to mark," he managed to get out.

She pulled back, contemplating her next move. She could get up and leave him right now, tied to the bed, naked, hard as a rock. But then she wouldn't get what she wanted. She could bite him again, to prove her point...

He must have noticed the conflict in her eyes, because a grin lit his face and he whispered, "I was kidding. I'm yours, for tonight at least." He bumped his hips against hers, enticing a gasp.

"Well," she breathed, "I guess I'll have to make it a night you'll _never_ forget..."

**10 years later...**

"Miss Weasley?" A dark haired girl poked her head through the door.

Ginny looked up from behind her desk, where she was working on the lastest design for her upcoming fashion show. "Yes, Maria, what is it?"

"A Lord Malfoy to see you," she said, her eyes glinting. Ginny sat back in her chair, suprised. She hadn't seen Malfoy since he graduated and hadn't spoken to him since... Well, since _that_ night. She had kept up on him, reading whatever article about him that appeared in the _Prophet_ that week. He had become a very sucessful businessman, always having just closed this deal or that. To have him come to her office...

Ginny realized that she had been drifting off and Maria was still standing at her door, smirking. She scowled at the girl and muttered, "Very well, send him in."

Maria nodded, still smirking and left. Ginny looked back down at her work, wondering if the top would really work with the bottom...

"Well, Ginreva, it seems you are doing quite well for yourself," a voice said, right above her. She looked up and had to bite back a moan. He looked absolutly yummy in a tailored black suit, his hair now short and spiky.

"Hello, Draco, it's nice to see you again. You're looking good," she said, regaining her composure and standing to shake his hand. He, instead, took it and lead her around the desk.

"And you, my dear, look simply lovely. Ginny Weasley, all grown up," Draco smirked, still holding her hand.

Her head swam at his nearness, but she held herself in check. "How can I help you today? Business or pleasure?" she asked, pulling her hand away.

"With you, it's always a pleasure," Draco purred, pointing his wand at the office door, locking and warding it. He moved closer, as she backed up, until she hit the desk and he was right in front of her. "I can't get you out of my head," he whispered, leaning in closer. "I never could. Even as children, when we were suppose to hate each other, I wanted you. That one night we shared wasn't enough. I want more. I need more." His voice dropped another octave. "I need you."

Suddenly, he was the one going backwards. "Then you shall have me," Ginny said breathlessly, then went back in for another kiss...

**A/N: I'm sure you all hate me now... Lol, don't care! If anyone likes this, I've got another idea brewing for the next oneshot... Any takers?!**


End file.
